Complicated
by Clumsy0132
Summary: AU "It's been awhile." She whispered as she looked up him. He was exactly how she remembered him: tall and handsome. But things were different this time, last time they were in love. "Congratulation on your engagement, Hiro." Kakuzu replied. /Rewrite/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I bet y'all all thought I forgot about this story? The truth is I just couldn't get into the whole high school thing… My high school was lame and I didn't have a lot of electives…. CURSE YOU 2A SCHOOLING IN THE BOONDOKES OF TEXAS! **

**So I decided that I would rewrite it to were they are older like 26! So YAY! **

**Same characters different plot! Let's see if I can pull this off… Oh and there is going to be a lot of pairings for the Akatsuki too! Hurray!**

**Oh and like the title things will get ****COMPLICATED!**

**Clumsy: Right so I need someone to do the disclaimer…. Hidan?**

**Hidan: What?**

**Clumsy: *cowering away in a corner* p-please d-do the dis-disclaimer.**

**Hiro: Hidan do it and stop scaring the author!**

**Hidan: Fine! Clumsy doesn't fucking own Naruto just—**

**Hiro: —me and the plot!**

**Hidan: What the fuck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: What's A Story Without History!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

It was an apartment complex just on the outskirts of town, on the second floor was a small simple room. In the living room there was a small futon—that could double into a bed—with a small living-room table that was scratched and stained from years in the small flea market that was located in town, and on the far left wall was a small television and VCR player—a gift—on top of a scratched up lampstand. In the kitchen was an old stained and scratched table with three old, mix-matched chairs. In the first kitchen cabinet were three bowls,—one blue, one green, and one purple—three plates, three coffee cups, and three glasses; the rest of the cabinets were filled with the basic pots and pans along with three different types of cereal, sugar, several different sweets, and other things one would find in a cabinet. In the draws by the sink were spoons, forks, and different kinds of knives, along with several different cooking utensils—only the basic—and inside another draw was matches, a phone book, a flashlight, pens & pencils, and small scraps of notebook paper.

There were two different doors on the far wall to the front door that was set in the living room. The far left door lead to a small bathroom with a sink cabinet in the middle of the right wall with a small mirror the opened up to be a cabinet hanging above the sink; in the far left back corner was a small shower with glass walls around it and near the door on the left wall was the toilet. The other door led to a small room with mesh carpet. On the far wall in the right back corner beside the window was a single sized bed with white sheets and pillow with a large green comforted on top of it. In the far left upper corner was a black safe and a tall bookcase filled with varies books and VHSs. Beside the bookcase was a small closet with selves on both sides holding shoes and clothing that was not hung up. The final piece of furniture was a small nightstand underneath the window and beside the bed, it held a green lamp and two small photo frames.

In the first photo frame was three people: on the far left was an extremely tall and broad man with caramel skin with shaggy shoulder-length ink black hair that hung around her his face and into his eyes. He wore a V-neck black short-sleeve shirt—showing off his stitching arm tattoos that matched the two on his face—and dark blue jeans. His tan face was more relaxed than it normally was with a small smile on his face and his green eyes sparked in amusement as he looked at the people beside him. The other man in the photograph was tall—but not as tall as his friend—and was muscular, but his body was more lean and lankier than of his friend. He had silver hair that was slinked back with a few rebels hanging on his forehead, and had lavender colored eyes full of laughter and irritation. His pale skin complemented black turtle neck sweater and his light blue jeans, around his neck was a small silver chain with a pendent on the end: it was a perfect circle with an upside down triangle on the inside. His handsome face was lit up with amusement, frustration, and a hint of protectiveness as he looked at the girl on his back. Her chin-length silver hair stuck out in different direction, but managed to still look stylish and framed her pixie like face. She was laughing with her doe-like innocent eyes closed as she clung onto her twin's hunched over back, and her pale face was flushed with excitement. She was far shorter than both of the men in the photo—only coming to the tan man's chest—with a petite yet curvy body. She was wearing hunter green baggy cargo pant that hung loosely around her hips and a small white tank top that showed off her pale, flat stomach under her bulky leather jacket. Her button-nose was scrunched up as she laughed with her pink full lips wide open as she laughed.

In the second photo frame was the same tall dark man with his arms wrapped greedily around the same petite silver-haired girl in the photo. He had a small adoring smile as he stared down at the girl in his arms; his green eyes filled with adoration and love. She returned the stare with her head tilted all the way back resting on his muscular chest, with a wide smile on her face and the same lavender eyes as her brothers stared at him with an equal amount of emotion as him.

The door to the apartment gave a soft click as it unlocked, and cricked as it opened allowing its owner and guest in. The tall, dark man walked in first and held the door open as a silver-haired girl followed close behind him, both of them wore a sad expression. He gently shut the door after she walked further in and waited for her to speak as he stared at the door. She stopped and turned around to look at him, waiting for the dreaded words to leave her mouth.

"… Kakuzu…" She began, but stopped as he turned and pulled her into his chest, holding her as he rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"I know Hiro, I know." He whispered in a deep voice that quivered slightly with emotion. He didn't want her to say it, nor did he want to hear it.

Kakuzu and Hiro had been in high school sweethearts since the end of their freshman year and had been friends since the day Hidan invited him over in elementary. The three of them were inseparable and caused a lot of trouble for the whole town. With Hidan's and Kakuzu's violent temper, the two always got into fights, but with Hiro having the patients and temper of a flipping saint, she often got them to calm down before they killed each other or innocent bystanders. However, with her sarcastic and uncaring attitude, she often pissed people off which in return got all three of them in trouble. Kakuzu had started falling for his best friend's twin sister about the seventh grade, but didn't want to ruin their friendship with Hidan or Hiro. So he kept it to himself, and it worked well until she got a boyfriend in ninth grade—who was a cocky junior. Kakuzu and Hidan wanted to kill the guy, but they didn't realize for the same reason till Hidan had told him when the damn mother fucker dumped her for not putting out.

_Flashback:_

_Hiro was in Kakuzu's bathroom crying, though she didn't want the boys to know it. However, they had heard in the locker room when he was bragging about it; let's just say he's not getting any dates for a while after they had got done with him. Now Hidan and Kakuzu sat at his table starring at their untouched cup of coffee. Kakuzu had go the place from is uncle when his parents died two years ago and the twins practically lived with him._

"_Damn cocksucker!" Hidan growled breaking the silence that Kakuzu was actually enjoying as he thought of different ways to kill the guy, and snapped his eyes to his friend. "Damn it this is why I want you to fucking tell her how you feel! You would never fucking do this!"_

_Kakuzu blinked in surprise then laughed. Of course Hidan knew how he felt about Hiro… he may act stupid, but the guy could actually be pretty smart when it came to matters of his sister. "I'll tell when she's over all of this."_

_Two months later he finally told her how he felt about her and they started dating._

_End Flashback_

It's been three years and three months since then and Hidan rarely gave them time alone. 'Saving her innocents.' As he would call it and had succeeded, though Kakuzu would never even ask to do such a thing; that was all up to her—not that he wouldn't mind. But there relationship had come to an end. She was going to college in New York City while he was going to a small community college in California. She said she'd go with him, but he knew how much she wanted to go to New York and told her to go there, and now here they are.

She had her arms wrapped around his torso as she cried into his chest, and he just held her tight running his fingers through her hair one last time. They had finally reached the end, she left tomorrow and he left next week. He held her as she weep and ignored the stinging in her own eyes and the pain in his chest; after all he loved her more than his own money and wouldn't stop her from being happy… even if it wasn't with him. Realizing this could take a while; he picked her up, bridal-style, and sat down in the middle of the futon in the living room with her in his lap.

After thirty minutes of crying she pulled her head back and looked up at him as he stared at the wall. She knew this was just as hard for him maybe even harder with his greedy personality.

"You'll keep him out of trouble?" She croaked with a broken smile, he looked down and nodded once. "Thank you. The damn prick is going to cause problems in California." She whispered. She was thankful that Hidan would still have Kakuzu to keep him out of trouble when she couldn't, but also envied him because of it. He got to keep Kakuzu when she couldn't.

"No matter what happens… I'll always be here, Hiro." Kakuzu whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She started crying again and began kissing all over his face:

One on each eye—that she loved to get lost in

One on each tattoo cheek—she was there when he got the tattoo's to cover his scares

His forehead—that he always would rest on hers

His nose—he would scrunch up in disgust when he had to spend money

His chin—oh how she loved it when his mouth would drop in shock

And she stopped, her lips millimeters from his lips, and she whispered.

"I love you too."

He devoured her lips in desperation and passion as he held her small face with his giant hands, while she tangled her own into his unruly shoulder-length black hair, pulling him closer. He could taste the salt from her tears and started wiping them away, never breaking the kiss as it turned from rough desperation to gentle adoration. She bite his bottom lip and licked it as it stung, secretly asking for permission to enter, which Kakuzu welcome with a growl—that she so loved to hear. The battle for dominance began and she was now straddling him. His hands moved down the sides of her body stopping on her hips, and then grabbing her ass. He began grinding his hard member into her, causing a shocked groan from her throat allowing him to win dominance in the battle of tongues. Unfortunately, the need for air rose for both of them; they pulled back their foreheads touching and began panting as they tried to catch their breaths. His heart was pounding, his head was light, and his eyes had darken with lust; he watched her and waited for her eyes to open.

"Kakuzu…." She moaned quietly as she opened her lavenders eyes darken with want. "I want you to be my first… I'm ready." She told in innocently but it came out seductively….. He groaned.

"Are you sure?" He said huskily. Her response was kissing him slowly at first. Her lips moved against his and her hands left his hair and rubbed down his neck to his chest and finally to the end of his shirt, where she began to pull the shirt up. He pulled back to pull off his shirt and Hiro pulled off her own before pulling him into another heated kiss and grinded herself into him, causing him to hiss in pleasure. He wasted no more time as he picked her up—never stopping the kiss—holding her petite waist as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her towards the bedroom and kicked the door off the hinges out of his way—not even caring that he'd have to pay to get that fixed—and gently laid her down on the bed with him hovering over her.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Day… 8:45 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakuzu felt tired, but in a good sort of way; he smiled as he recalled last night's activities. He gingerly pulled the covers off himself and threw his legs off the side of the bed. Quickly, he put on some boxers and walked into the kitchen, but was a little frustrated when he couldn't find Hiro. He checked the bathroom to see maybe if she had took a shower and was still in there. All he found was a new towel hanging up on the shower rack to dry. He returned to the kitchen, walking towards the counter where his phone sat; he wanted to call and make sure she was okay. When he reach his destination the first thing he noticed was that there was a pot of freshly made coffee and his favorite coffee cup sitting on top of a note, Hiro must have set a timer on the coffee machine so it would be hot for him when he woke up— this was one of his wises investments. He picked up the phone and dialed Hiro's house number in it before placing over his hear and held it between his head and shoulder as he made coffee.

"_You damn greedy mother fucker!" _ A voice yelled through the phone. Kakuzu slightly winced at the sudden noisy that threaten to bust his ear drums.

"Hello Hidan." He grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee and picking up the note Hiro had left to start reading it. He wished Hiro had answered—don't get him wrong Hidan was his best friend, but he was in overprotective brother mode at the moment.

"_I can't fucking believe you! Did you force her! I swear to Jashin if you—"_

"Of course I didn't you damn idiot! She's the one that asked you damn religious fucker!" Kakuzu growled as he looked down to the note once again to reread it in confusion. All it said was 'Sorry, I love you.' what was that supposed to mean? "I made sure and she said she was ready. You know I would never do that to her."

"_I know, I know. I'm fucking sorry alright."_ Hidan grumbled into the phone obviously not happy about his best friend sleeping with his twin sister—come on, who wouldn't be?

"Where is she? I'd like to check on her since she left before I woke up." Kakuzu asked putting down the note and taking another sip of coffee. Ah sweet bitter black coffee just how he liked it.

"…_. What are you talking about you fucking miser? She left for your place for one fucking hour. She came here about six and ate with me, but then left with all her shit to go to your place."_ Hidan said with a confused voice.

'She wouldn't dare…. Ah hell she would.' Suddenly the note made since.

"Hidan… Get your ass over here now!" Kakuzu growled as he dropped his half empty cup of coffee into the sink.

"_What?" _

"She's not here!"

"_You don't think she—"_

"That's exactly what she did. Now hurry your ass up before I kill you."

Kakuzu was frantically putting on clothes while he was brushing his teeth and he didn't bother with his hair, he just pulled into a low pony, when Hidan pulled up to the apartment complex honking the car horn. Kakuzu ran out of his door—not bothering to lock it—and jumped over the railing with his shirt in his clenched hand, thank kami he lived on the second floor. He yanked the passenger door open and barely closed it as Hidan speed off.

"Why the fuck would she do this?" Hidan yelled as he passed cars and speed towards the airport.

"She doesn't want to say goodbye again… You know how she it." Kakuzu grumbled as he put on his shirt. It was the same shirt that he had worn yesterday, it was wrinkled from being on the floor and stretched were Hiro had started pulling on it when she was trying to pull it off last night on the futon. Hidan wasn't any better; his normally slicked back hair was hanging over his forehead and into his eyes since he didn't gel it back and to Kakuzu surprise wasn't wearing his pendent.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"I don't think she planned last night." Hidan whispered after a long moment of silence. He was worried not only about Hiro, but for Kakuzu as well. Kakuzu may act uncaring and unattached, but Hidan had known long enough to see that this was killing him on the inside. Neither of the two had wanted to end their relationship and last night only made things harder for the two. Hiro probably realized this and did the first thing that came to her mind…. Run.

"I know."

It was complete silence for the rest of the drive and for once Hidan wasn't going to piss Kakuzu off—it wasn't like he was immortal… yet—finally after a fifteen minute drive they arrived at the airport and parked the car at the front when a man started to talk, Kakuzu ignored him and ran into the building.

"Sir you can't park your car here!" The man yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't have time to listen to your fucking nonsense!" Hidan yelled as he shoved the man out of his way and ran after Kakuzu. It was nine twenty-seven and the plane was about to start boarding soon. They jumped over luggage that stood in there way, knocked people over not bothering to apologize, and would jump over the seats if something blocked there way. The whole time Kakuzu was yelled her name, and Hidan was cursing under his breath at his stupid sister. They reached her platform just in time to see her silver hair and army backpack, which her father gave her, disappear into the halls.

"Hiro!" Kakuzu yelled, but his voice was drained by the noise in the terminal.

.

.

.

.

**Two Weeks Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakuzu and Hidan had just finished moving into their new apartment when Hidan picked up the phone and dialed Hiro's new number that had just got in the mail that day.

"_Hello?"_ Someone answered. It was her roommate he knew that much, but hadn't expected her roommate to sound so tough.

"Is Hiro there?" Hidan asked trying to be polite. Kakuzu walked over to stand beside him and gave him a pointed look. "I know fucker." Hidan hissed away from the phone.

"_Hiro! Phone!"_ The girl yelled. There was some noise and then some cluttering from the phone being passed around.

"_Thanks Temari…. Hello?"_ Hiro asked as she leaned against the wall.

"That was a fucking low trick! I can't believe you did that to me you little shit! And Kakuzu…" He yelled, but stopped when Kakuzu held out his hand, giving an agitated sigh he handed the phone over, leaving the two to talk in private…. Not really he hid behind the wall.

"_I'm sorry Hidan, but I just couldn't do it. I'll make it up promise! I'll buy you some cheesecake. And Kakuzu…. I'm sure he's fine."_

"Are you sure about that?" Kakuzu growled into the phone.

"_Kakuzu!" _

"Why did you leave?" Kakuzu asked as he propped him arm on the wall above the phone base and leaned his forehead into his forearm while he clenched his fist. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest while he waited for her to answer. So many different responses filled his head, and all of them surrounded that she regretted it.

"_Kakuzu…. I-I…"_ She stuttered out before stopping. When she woke up that morning in his arms she was the happiest person in the universe… and the sorriest. She remembered how she laid her open palm onto his cheek and smiled when his lips turned up and he snuggled—wait leaned, Kakuzu does not snuggle— into her hand. She didn't want to leave and she knew that if he kissed her or if she looked into his piercing green eyes one more time she wouldn't leave. So she did the most selfish thing any person could do, she leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips and smiled when he whispered her name and then….she left without saying goodbye.

"Did you regret it?" He asked his voice breaking at the end. "If so…I'm so sorry."

Hidan was listening behind the corner and was having a mental argument. He didn't know whether to kill Kakuzu or take him out to get wasted so he could forget about Hiro.

"_Oh Kakuzu! No! I don't regret it…. I left so I wouldn't stay. I would give all this up in a heartbeat to be with you, but you know how I feel, I need an education—" _

"Thank Kami or Jashin, whoever the fuck is up there." Kakuzu smiled breaking Hiro off mid-rant. "I'm a greedy man Hiro, but I would never have let you stay. We'll keep in touch… I know we agreed to see other people when we are ready too, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"_Like the old days?"_ Hiro said as she tried not to sob.

"Just like the old days."

"_I love you."_ She whispered in a broken sob.

"I love you too…. Now Hidan, get the fuck out of your damn hiding spot, you damn nosy religious bastard!"

"I wasn't fucking listening you cocksucker!" Hidan yelled as he jumped out.

"_He so was too."_ Hiro laughed.

.

.

.

Kakuzu and Hiro stayed in touch for the next year, but there conversations became fewer and fewer. Hidan and Kakuzu had got involved in a gang by the name of the Akatsuki, and became more secretive and distant towards Hiro. Temari, Hiro's roommate, introduced her to some of her friends and soon they started hanging out going to the club and bars together. The three began to fight more and more and finally everything blew up with one incident.

"_What are you doing? You're supposed to keep him safe! Now he's in ICU!"_ Hiro yelled into the phone.

"He's twenty not five! I'm not his babysitter!" Kakuzu yelled back losing his temper.

"_That's not the point! You promised to keep him safe! All I asked was what happen and you refuse to tell me!"_

"It's none of your damn business!"

"_He's my twin fucking brother! It is so my business!" _

"No it's not!"

"_Urgh! I can't even talk to you when you're like this! Call me when you're not so bitchy!"_

"That's what I thought… run when things get tough right? Run like your mother did when things got tough! Run like you did that morning!" Kakuzu yelled out not even thinking about what he said, he bit his tongue in frustration. He shouldn't have said that! Hiro was nothing like her mother.

"…_.."_

"…."

"…_."_

"I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't mean—"

"_We're through… don't ever call me again."_ Hiro whispered as she hung up the phone and began to cry. Temari walked in when she heard her sobs and tried to comfort. Temari wrapped her arms around the small girl's shoulders and forcing her head into her neck as she rocked the crying girl back and forth as she combed her fingers through her short unruly silver hair, telling her everything would be okay.

Kakuzu stared at the phone in his hand, his eyes bright with emotions, before he slammed the phone on the floor shattering it to pieces.

.

.

.

Hidan was so happy to be out of the hospital, he had to stay overnight and it was boring as hell. All that was wrong with him was a concussion and three cracked ribs, luckily the guys and Konan had come and bailed him out this morning. He just wanted to walk into his small cozy apartment get wasted with the gang and call Hiro and tell her he was fine, but as he opened the door he realized that wasn't happening.

The table was broken, the phone was destroyed and the base was pulled off the wall, fist-sized holes were in the walls, dishes were shattered, draws were pulled out and slung across the room, dents were in the refrigerator, the wooden cabinet doors were either off their hinges or had holes in them, and Kakuzu was passed out on the couch with vodka bottles surrounding him. Hidan walked over to Kakuzu forgetting about the gang that was walking up the stairs and would soon be here. In Kakuzu's right hand he held an empty bottle and his knuckles were scrapped and stained red by dry blood as it hung off the couch so that the bottle was almost touching the floor, and right over his heart in his left hand was a small picture facing face-down.

"Wow… what happen?" Kisame said as he looked into their apartment, not noticing Kakuzu yet, he was the first in the door. When he spotted Kakuzu he felt his mouth drop and his eyes widen; Hidan had told them about his nasty temper, but they had yet to see it and right now he was glad they hadn't. He wondered what set his stitched friend off enough to get drunk and destroy his entire house….and when did Kakuzu get drunk? His tolerance was better than his own. The rest of the gang soon followed in and stared in awe at the disaster zone.

"Tobi wants to know why Kakuzu is still asleep? Tobi will wake up Kaku-kun!" Tobi yelled in his childish voice completely oblivious to the disaster.

"No." Hidan said surprising most of the gang with lack of cussing and the authority tone in his voice. He crouched down beside his friend and carefully slipped the picture out of Kakuzu's hand and into his back pocket, but as he reached for the bottle Kakuzu's bloodshot eyes snapped opens and glared—that could rival the famous Uchiha glare—at Hidan.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as his left hand shot out and wrapped around Hidan's neck blocking off his air supply. Deidra, Tobi, and Kisame shouted. Pein, Sasori, Itachi, and Madara looked impassive, but you could see shock in their eyes. Konan and Zetsu looked worried.

"Can't….. bre…athe." Hidan gasped out. Kakuzu snorted squeezing tighter before he let go. Hidan grasped his throat and began gasping for breath. "Man I like that shit, but only when I'm fucking a bitch." Hidan instantly regretted saying that once he saw Kakuzu's face, but he knew what was wrong. Kakuzu was mad at Hiro for hurting him. Kakuzu's grimace turned to hurt, before pure rage. His eyes flashing was the only warning Hidan got before he was punched in the jaw sending him across the room and into the wall.

This didn't make Kakuzu feel any better, out of frustration he punched the living-room table breaking it in half—poor table didn't stand a chance.

He wasn't angry at Hiro like Hidan thought; no he was angry at himself for fucking things up. If he would have just told her about the gang fight, how he couldn't get to Hidan's side in time, but he knew that she would have forgiven him even if he hadn't told her…. He dealt a low blow, he told her she was like her mother, and called her a coward. Now nothing could be fixed. He shakingly got to his feet and stumbled into kitchen and went to a broken cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake. Hidan rubbed his jaw as he looked over his friend, he knew this would happen, but he didn't think it would be that bad.

"You shouldn't drink so much, yeah." Deidra told Kakuzu from behind Sasori.

"Fuck off pansy." Kakuzu snarled as he picked up the sake bottle and stumbled to his room, ignoring the worried and caring eyes that followed him and slammed the door shut.

Konan stepped forward intending to see what was wrong with Kakuzu when someone's hand grasped her upper arm gently. She frowned down at the hand and allowed her eyes to trail up the hand and was surprised that the hand belonged to Hidan; since when has he ever been gentle?

"Leave him alone. I'll find out what's wrong later when he cools off." Hidan told her, but was looking at everyone. "He won't hesitate to attack anyone right now."

Pein nodded and asked no more questions. The gang helped Hidan clean up the mess, with a little complaining, but didn't question Kakuzu about it ever.

.

.

.

Hidan was standing at Kakuzu door with his hand over the knob. He had called Hiro off a pay phone down the street, but her roommate said she was too upset to talk at the moment. He asked if she knew what happen and she asked if he knew anything, but unfortunately neither of them did. So now here he stood at Kakuzu's door debating whether to wait and die or just get it over with. He sighed, maybe it would be a painless death, and turned the door to find Kakuzu laying on his bed with his money in his hand, but he wasn't counting it like he usually does, no he was staring at the wall lost in thought.

"Kakuzu… What the fuck happen?" Hidan asked snapping Kakuzu out of his thought process. Hidan leaned against the doorframe and waited for an answer.

"We got into a fight…." Kakuzu said in a small voice that was so unlike his own.

"About what?"

"You being in ICU… I wouldn't tell her how you got in there."

"Is that all? I can fucking call and tell her what the fuck happen and everything can go back to normal you damn drama queen." Hidan tried to reason feeling guilty that he was the cause of the fight, but was still confused to why Kakuzu reacted so badly and why his sister was in hysterics.

"No that's not all… I said some things that I didn't mean." Kakuzu put his money on the nightstand beside his empty bottle of sake and tangled his fingers into his hair. Hidan looked at the bottle and understood why Kakuzu was talking, he was drunk and this was the only time he could get anything out of friend; Hidan straightened up.

"What did you say?"

"I told her she was like your…mother." Kakuzu clenched his hair tighter threating to pull it out.

Hidan's eyes harden and his concern face twisted into a scowl. How dare he insult Hiro like that! When they were eight, their father had stumbled into some debt and things were tough, but he always promised things would get better. Hiro and him always believed that, but their mother didn't she packed up one night and left without saying goodbye. Later they found out she married her boss at the bank because he was rich. She told her friends that she couldn't stay with them or their father, because things had gotten too tough. Hiro was devastated, her and their mother was close, and he guessed that didn't matter to her since she left. Since then Hiro hated conflicts and tried to avoid them, but that as sure as hell didn't mean she was like their mother. Hidan was opening his mouth to tell Kakuzu this, when he stopped him.

"I know she's nothing like her mother, I know, I know. I was so angry and I don't know why I said it. As soon as I realized I said it I started apologizing and she ended it. I don't blame her at all, I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself… I fucked up."

"Yes you fucking did." Hidan said coldly and stomped over and punched Kakuzu right in the nose. He didn't even attempt to stop him, he deserved it. The force of the punch busted his nose and caused him to fall back and hit his head against the wall beside his bed, but he didn't try to get up or stop the bleeding. Instead he just watched as his best friend sat down on the bed and put his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands, his breathing ragged from rage. After twenty minutes, his breathing calmed down and looked up at Kakuzu sorrowfully. "I can't fucking fix that man."

"I know." Kakuzu said as he looked at his wall. "I didn't expect you too."

.

.

.

It was a month before Kakuzu was normal again. Only Hidan seen how he was more distant he had become, and how his money had become his obsession now. He would watch how Kakuzu would sit off by himself and count his money over and over again until it was time to go home and then he would drink a beer with Hidan before going to bed.

.

.

Two months later Hiro was dating some guy she met in her geology class. Hidan didn't bother remember his name, he didn't think it would last long.

.

.

.

As for the Akatsuki and Hiro's friends… they never did found out why Kakuzu and Hiro where so upset.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seven Years Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the heart of San Diego a tall building stood, towering over the other buildings around it. The windows were all tinted making them almost seem black and at the top of the building a single red cloud outline in white was embedded into a circled stone at the top of the building. This building was the Akatsuki Company which was one of the top military companies in San Diego, but was also a top secret underground gang that the government didn't even bother since they often helped them more than threatened them. However when they asked for information all that they got was they worked in pairs.

.

.

.

I was your average Monday night at the office…everyone was there minus the Zombie Combo who had left just moments ago to go on a mission to deal with another gang that threatened Leader foolishly. Just as Zetsu was about to brief everyone on Sounds latest reviews—a competitor—when someone's phone began to ring. Pein began to scowl as he watched his 'minions' check their pockets and phones only to discover that it wasn't any of theirs. Kisame began to laugh as he picked up Hidan's phone from the ground—the man must have dropped it during the meeting and left it—he looked at the caller ID and with a devious grin he answered the phone putting it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hey baby. How about me, you, and my bed get acquainted?" Kisame asked humor in his voice. Deidra and Tobi stifled their laughter, while the rest looked amused with a small smirk or in Itachi case rolling their eyes.

"_Oh Kami… I doubt Hidan will take to kindly to that."_ The girl's voice answered with a small laugh.

"He doesn't have to know."

"_Oh he'll know."_ She laughed.

"Why is that?"

"_It's a twin thing… Now put my idiotic brother on the phone please."_

"WHAT?" Most of the Akatsuki yelled while the rest looked surprised.

.

.

.

.

**HAHA cliff hanger! What do you think?**

**I decided to put this under Kakuzu & Akatsuki instead of Kakuzu & Hidan since the Akatsuki will have some romance in this too!**

**So do you like me adding Temari in? I'm going to add a lot more characters in I promise and I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who Temari introduce Hiro too… **

**Hint: It's not her brothers and they are four girls! Maybe five I'm debating on one other…. **

**Just wait until the next chapter :) Things will get juicy!**

**So Review Please**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Tobi! SO he's in this chapter. I hope y'all like it. It took me awhile to write so give me your opinions. I don't think this chapter is as good as my last, but o well. Also I'm not the best person at grammar I'm sorry!**

**Also a special thanks to all of you that reviewed and favorite or alert this story! I feel so special.**

**To Mikachu: Thank you for the review! It was so nice of you! I'm glad you think my rewrite is better! I have to agree though it may sound a little vain of me, but I actually planned this one out so hopefully I complete it this summer.**

**Itachiuchiha9988: I'm making more! I'm making more I promise! Though I don't think this chapter was as good as my first unfortunately.**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: I know I told you I'd have it up by Easter, but life got in the way, and my mouth was killing me so bad I slept most of the time. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope that you keep reviewing for me!**

**PeaceHeart13: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to think so.**

**The Chained Butterfly: I know I hate Cliffhangers but it keeps the readers coming back for more. LOL anyhow I will be awesome and finish this story this summer so hurray! Also you get to see how Kakuzu reacts :) Also thanks for thinking my story is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Zetsu would be mine and the Akatsuki would rule the mother fucking world bitches!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Hey baby. How about me, you, and my bed get acquainted?" Kisame asked humor in his voice. Deidra and Tobi stifled their laughter, while the rest looked amused with a small smirk or in Itachi case rolling their eyes._

"_Oh Kami… I doubt Hidan will take to kindly to that." The girl's voice answered with a small laugh._

"_He doesn't have to know." _

"_Oh he'll know." She laughed._

"_Why is that?" _

"_It's a twin thing… Now put my idiotic brother on the phone please."_

"_WHAT?" Most of the Akatsuki yelled while the rest looked surprised. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2: Hiro-chan is a Good Girl!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silence was all that filled the room as nine members of a highly dangerous organization stared at the small black Crazer in Kisame's hand. Pein was just lost for words, sure he knew that the organization was secretive about their past as well as their hobbies outside of the company, but this was just ridiculous. Konan on the other hand had a suspicion that Hidan was hiding something when she checked over his phone records—company policy—he called the same number every three days at the exact time. Madara was slightly taken back that one of his slaves—wait—employees did not give him such information. Kisame's thoughts were along the line of 'FUCK NOT ANOTHER HIDAN!' since he didn't think he couldn't take another 'Finding Nemo' joke from the religious bastard. Itachi and Sasori quite frankly didn't give a damn, though secretly they were curious, and Zetsu was just trying to understand how he missed such information as he looked over Hidan's files—damn it he was a fucking spy. Tobi was well Tobi, he was too busy drawing unicorns and rainbows on his notepad to realize the serious matter. However, it was Deidra that snapped out of him trance and voiced his doubt.

"Wait, wait, wait! You—as in the girl on the phone—are Hidan's sister, yeah?" Deidra asked as he placed his hands up in front and pushed them forward and then pulled back several times, doubt was evident in his tone.

"_Yes? Did I call at a bad ti—" _

"Where the fuck is my phone?" Hidan yelled as he busted into the room with an angry Kakuzu behind him muttering the many different ways he wants to kill the man in front of him.

"Hidan, your phone is in Kisame's hand and I believe someone is on the line that wishes to speak to you." Pein's voice was like a knife cutting into room-temperature butter—have you ever tried to cut cold butter? It's hard—he was not happy about his minion's behavior and was slightly offended that none of them knew about Hidan's sister. Come on they had known each other since college for kami's sake.

"_Left your phone again? I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." _A girl's voice giggled through the phone statically.

Hidan's eyes widen slightly as he walked over to Kisame to snatch the phone, but the blue man proved himself to be faster by standing up and holding the phone away from the silver headed man. Hidan growled at the taller man before sighing in defeat, but still never stopped trying to get the phone.

"Why the hell are you calling me at this time?" Hidan snarled as he reached for the phone, but was stopped when Kisame's large hand wrapped around his face and pushed him back several steps. Many of the men snickered, the corner of Pein's and Itachi's lips twitched, and Sasori smirked; none of the men were aware of how Konan was staring Kakuzu down in interest. His back was straight and his fist was clenched tightly around his brief case of money like normal, his mouth was in its normal grimace, so the others did not catch his difference in behavior, but Konan had noted that his eyes were shut.

Kakuzu could not believe how much her voice had affected him… how long had it been since he last heard her speak? Seven years? It surprised him how much it had an effect on him still, he was over it…over her. He fought the urge to smile when she started to laugh as Hidan started cussing Kisame out and demanding the phone. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked several times to regain his normal uncaring composure. He looked around to make sure nobody had noticed, but his eyes stopped as he stared right into Konan's dark grey eyes. Shit she had noticed. Kakuzu gave her a respectable nod as he turned his attention back to his screaming partner.

"Damn it! You damn mother fucking shark! Give me my damn phone!" Hidan screamed as he listened to his sister's laughter.

"_Hidan calm down, I can just call and tell you later."_

"Fuck no! You don't call this early unless it's fucking important! Just fucking say it!" Hidan yelled as he tried to maneuver around Kisame.

"_Fine…I'm coming to California at the end of the week soyoucanmeetmyfiance!" _Hiro said in a rushed voice before it became deathly silent. Hidan had quit jumping for his phone and just stared at it dumbly as he processed what she had just said; nobody dared to speak as they waited for the man to explode, much to Deidra's delight.

"What did you fucking say at the end? Say it fucking slower." Hidan said through gritted teeth as he glared at the phone.

"_So you can meet my fiancé." _Hiro whispered in a small voice. Kakuzu remembered this voice, she only used it when she was scared Hidan was mad or disappointed in her. He took a deep breath and spoke before Hidan could blow up, much to Deidra's disappointment.

"Congratulation Hiro, you will make a beautiful bride." Kakuzu spoke up surprising everyone in the room except Hidan, who cringed at the sound of his voice. Hidan had forgotten Kakuzu had followed him, though he knew his friend was over his sister, it's still hard to forget about them. Hidan was secretly hoping they would get back together, but now his plans where out the room.

"…_Thank you…Kakuzu." _Hiro's voice whispered through the phone.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Oh! Oh! Madara! Look at what Tobi drew! It's a kitty! Tobi likes kitties!" Thank you, Jashin for everyone's lovable idiot.

"Fuck, when are you coming in?" Hidan asked relieved the award silence was gone.

"_Sunday afternoon, around two, I believe. He'll be with me along with my bridesmaids so behave! I want you to meet them." _

"What-the fuck-ever… when is the wedding?" Hidan asked as he looked at Pein. Silently, telling the man he would be off for that week, but Pein ignored him—Hidan was his minion and would be let off when he wanted him to be, damn it!

"_Hehehe… well you see Hiddy I've been so busy running the bakery I haven't had time to tell you… Oh I'll have to cook some of my amazing Pate a choux! It's one of my best sellers! It's this fluffy pastry that—"_

"Hiro answer the Jashin damn question!"

"_Three months!"_

"….When you get here… I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"_AH! What's that Sakura? Need me now? Okay! Sorry Hidan, but I got to go!"_

"Bullshit!"

"_Remember Hidan! Don't be a dick—if you can—and always wear a condom when you screw your hoes! Bye-bye!"_

Click!

"I'm going to sacrifice her one of these days." Hidan mumbled under his breath as he snatched away the phone from Kisame, who was laughing too hard to care.

"That's one hell of a sister you got there Hidan! What do you think Itachi? " Kisame gasped as he slapped his knees.

"Hn."

"Knew you would agree."

"You speak Itachi, yeah?"

"It's settled then…." Pein frowned as he leaned forward in his chair resting his chin on his hands.

"What is, yeah? That Kisame understands Itachi's language, yeah?" Deidra asked as he picked at the dirt in his nails.

"We will be picking Hidan's sister up at two on Sunday. Meet at one at the San Diego Airport." Pein ordered as he ignored Hidan's protest, damn minion.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunday Two p.m.**

.

.

.

.

"Forehead! You could at least help me!" A tall woman yelled at her best friend. She had long platinum blond hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached down to her mid-back and her bangs covered her left eye and a red clip just above her right ear. She had the perfect shape—in her opinion—she wasn't too curvy, but she wasn't straight as an iron board either. Her long pale legs were toned perfectly as she wore her three-inch wedge purple heels, with a white mini skirt, and her long arms looked well in her matching purple blouse that wrapped around her long slender neck. Her almond shaped blue eyes popped with purple eye shadow, the thick eyeliner—on top, but was thin on bottom, if you know what I'm talking about—and her long lashes darker with black mascara; her cheeks were tinted with a rosy pink that matched her strawberry lip gloss perfectly. She was graceful and beautiful, that was until now. Currently she was trying to carry all seven of her luggage bags to the meeting spot of her ride, and her best friend was laughing at her.

"Pig, you packed all that crap! Why should I help?" A girl with pink hair demanded. She was shorter than her blonde headed friend, but was still not the shortest. Her pink hair was chopped off to her chin and was styled in a messy look that framed her long skinny face. She had large emerald eyes that were highlighted by a little eyeliner and mascara, and her full lips had clear gloss on them. She had more of an athletic build that her friend, but was curvy enough to still look feminine. She, unlike her friend, had decided to wear comfy clothes on the flight. She was wearing black yoga pants that made her ass look amazing, a tight red Nicky tank top with a pink sports bra underneath with a black hooded fleece jacket over it, and a pair of neon green and pink Nicky sneakers. The pink hair girl, unlike her friend, packed only three suitcases and was laughing at her friend attempt to move with her seven.

"I got to agree with Sakura on this one, Ino. You do know there is a washer at the hotel right?" This girl had dark brown hair that was styled in two buns and wide brown eyes that sparkled with amusement. She was taller than both the girls, making her the tallest of her friends, and was nothing but solid muscle, with her athletic shape body. She was wearing black spandex knee-length pants, a peach colored gym shirt for 'Youthful Lotus', and plain black puma sneakers. She was nothing like the first two, she did not wear a lot of makeup—just lip gloss and mascara— nor did she fix herself up too much, she like to keep things simple. She had just retrieved her weapons case from security after showing I.D. that she did have permission to have weapons on the plane, when she stumbled onto the two younger girls argument. She had two large duffle bags, along with her metal case of knives, and shurikens.

"Pfft, that would mean she had to wear the same outfit twice!" A girl with dark blonde hair declared in a sarcastic dismay. Her short hair was pulled into four ponytails that stuck out, but in a stylish way. Her amber eyes were brought out by her dark shades of brown and vanilla eye shadow, and her eyes looked narrower with the thick amount of black eyeliner and mascara as she watched the scene in annoyance and amusement. Her tanned cheeks were flushed with the annoyance as she watched the scene and her upper lip began to twitch as she forced a smile on her dark stained lips. She was curvier that her blonde headed friend, and was the second tallest of the group. Her long legs were dressed in dark jeans with gold designer pockets, her long curvy waist could be seen wearing a simple red plain v-neck short-sleeve shirt with her black leather jacket over it, and her black combat boots tapped impatiently as she waited for the younger girls to calm down. She had only packed one suitcase and a duffle bag; she just couldn't figure out how in the hell Ino had manage to bring so much useless shit.

"Bitch!" Ino yelled as she struggled with another bag.

As the four women continued to argue, two women stood to the side, each with mixed feelings of the situation.

The first woman was shorter than her pink haired friend, but had the curviest body of them all. Her long straight indigo hair reached all the way down to her lower back and had thick straight cut bangs across her forehead. Unlike all the girls, she didn't wear makeup at all, nor did she have too. She had a wide child-like face with wide — innocent — milky pupil-less irises, a small button nose, and small plump natural pink lips. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she noticed how much attention had been brought on them from the other people in the terminal and she began fidgeting with the hem of her plain knee-length lavender sun dress. Her dress was very modest with the neck line ending just below her collar bones, but would still allow her body figure to be seen by others, if it wasn't for the baggy cream sweater she wore half button up to hide it, and to complete the look she wore pain cream flats. She had her head ducked down as she stared at her feet, feeling all eyes on them, oh how she hated the attention. She had only packed one large suitcase for her three month long trip, seeing that if she needed anything she could buy it quickly. However she doubted this, since she didn't wear makeup or jewelry, and all she had to do to her hair was wash it then comb it for it to be fixed, and she only wore three different flats, it had saved a lot of room in her luggage for clothing and other necessities. She didn't like it when her friends fought, but she knew it was pointless to try and stop it, she peaked to the side to her friend.

Beside her was a slightly shorter woman with straight silver hair that reached below her shoulder blades and had thin bangs layered across her forehead. Her wide wine colored eyes twinkled in amusement and mischief as she watched her friend bicker, and her full pink lips were pulled into a wide smile and parted as she laughed. Her pale pixie-face was lite up in excitement making her pale cheeks flush pink. Her eyes closed as she continued to laugh showing off her pink and grey eye shadow; her eyes were defined with dark brown eyeliner and brown mascara—she couldn't wear black due to her albino completion—and her full lips shined with clear lip gloss. She was petite with small curves that were barely visible with her clothes. She wore a lose purple striped shirt with a small pocket on the left chest it had a neck line that came just below her collar bones and ended at the end of her collar bone. She wore light colored blue jean pants that she rolled up to just below her knees, and she wore brown sandals. Around her neck was one of her most prized possessions… it was a small fake silver Greek coin from around 300 B.C. on a silver chain. She was given this by her brother, her father, and someone who she deeply cared about for her eighteenth birthday, and she rarely was seen without it. However, the thing that caught everyone's eye was the huge ass Tiffany diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Now, now ladies let's all calm down." The silver-haired woman explained in amusement.

"Then help me with this crap Hiro!" Ino yelled.

"Alright! Shesh… Everyone grab a bag—no Ino, you get to carry the heavier two. Don't look at me like that!"

The other girls began to grumble, but still helped none the less, it was already 2:15 and they knew that their ride was waiting on them. They were secretly hoping Hiro's brother would help them when they finally met him.

Originally, this whole plan was made up so Hidan could meet her fiancé finally and get to know him in the three months before the big day. Hell she had even moved the wedding to California so that Hidan and her father could go, since it would be far too much to ask them to take a two week absent from work and fly to New York, but things didn't go according to plan. His office had called the night before and had informed an urgent matter had come up and he couldn't leave for another one-to-two months. When Hiro asked if he wanted her to stay, he told her no. At first she was a little hurt, but he quickly explained that someone had to make sure everything was done right and since he couldn't be there she could bring her bridesmaid to help. He's even paying for the hotel room! But still she had wanted him to meet her twin brother, she could have sworn the office promised not to disturb them unless it was an emergency, perhaps it was.

Hiro sighed sadly as she rolled her luggage and carried Ino's on her shoulder.

"Hey… cheer up, you finally get to see your brother again." Temari came to her side and nudged her in the ribs playfully.

"I guess you're right, but I still wanted them to meet." Hiro pouted as she began reading the signs as they passed by them.

"….. I'm sure he had a reason." '_Besides he's a douche bag that deserves to die'_ Temari thought to herself.

"Yeah… Oh look I see the section number! Maybe Hidan's there and—" She stopped short and looked at the people with her brother. "Wow don't know them."

.

.

.

.

Hidan was getting frustrated it was two fucking thirty and Hiro and her army of bitches have still not arrived. AND TOBI IS PISSING HIM OFF!

"Tobi, you stupid fuck! Get the hell off me! Madara control your brother!" Hidan yelled as he kicked his foot trying to get Tobi off is leg.

"But Tobi just wanted to give Hidan-sempai a hug!" Tobi cried as he made puppy eyes up at Hidan before being distracted by a red light that was going around the floor.

"Catch the light Tobi." Madara ordered as he smiled when he made Tobi run into the wall. In his hand was a small red laser light that he kept on him when Tobi became too much. Suddenly he grinned like a pedophile as he suddenly made the light land on Deidra's turned unsuspecting back. Tobi wanting to be a good boy for his big brother jumped towards the light and tackled Deidra to the ground.

"What the hell, yeah!" Deidra yelled as he tried to pry Tobi's arm off of him as Tobi began to hug him.

"Tobi sorry Deidra-sempai! Tobi was being a good boy and catching the light for Madara-kun! But Tobi lost the light when Tobi tackled Deidra-sempai! IS TOBI A BAD BOY NOW!" Tobi cried as he clung onto Deidra tighter and began to cry at the thought of being a bad boy.

"How many times did you drop him as a kid?" Kisame asked Madara as he strolled up beside him.

"One too many times…." Madara answered with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hm… So Hidan where is this sister of yours?" Kisame asked the frustrated man.

"She's late… I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori muttered darkly as he played bejeweled on his Blackberry.

"Like fuck if I know! It's not like I can fucking read her mind and find her you dumb fish stick!" Hidan snarled as he glared at the blue man, everyone other than the two ignored them and went back to whatever they were doing.

"I thought twins could do shit like that-" Kisame sarcastically asked but trailed off when he saw a small girl sneaking up on Hidan and shushing him to be quiet. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. _'What is that girl up to and who the hell is she?'_

"Hiddy!" Hiro yelled as she jumped on Hidan's back, making sure to wrap her arms tightly around his neck so he didn't through her off. Everyone's head snapped up to see of the most amusing sights of their life… Hidan being tackled by a girl that was barely five foot.

Hidan stumbled forward slightly from the unsuspected blow and just as he was about to through the fucker off his back and beat the shit out of them, he realized only one person ever called him that.

"Damn it Hiro! Get the fuck off me!" Hidan growled, but was wasted when he began to smile and turn his head to look at her.

"No! Not till you promise not to beat the crap out of me!" Hiro's laughter became evident as clung to her brother tighter when he spun around trying to throw her off.

"Fuck! Fine, I fucking promise if you bake me so Jashin damn sweets!" Hidan yelled as he reached behind his head to grab the girl's short hair, but she let go too soon. Smiling, Hidan turned around and was shocked by the woman in front of him, could this really be Hiro?

"What?" Hiro pouted as he stared at her in shock. He had gotten taller—damn it—and had more muscle than the last time she saw him and of course he looked older, but he was still same old Hidan.

"Your hair…it's long…what the fuck?" Hidan said in confusion. Hiro grabbed her long hair and held it in her hand as she smiled sheepishly at him.

"I wanted long hair for the wedding." She said nervously.

"Bullshit." A voice from behind her suddenly announced. Hidan looked behind her to ask what the girl had met when he looked at the most stunning woman he's seen in a long time.

"Temari!" Hiro scolded. "Not now."

"Pfft whatever." Temari shrugged as she crossed her arms and glared at her best friend. Hiro rolled her eyes before smiling brightly up at Hidan and hugging him around his waist.

"We can talk later… I missed you big bro!" Hiro squealed.

"Yeah, yeah… I fucking missed you to you annoy little brat." Hidan smiled before he looked up and spotted Kakuzu staring at them. The man shifted his gaze to the money in his hand.

She looked so much more mature, than seven year ago, but still the same. Her hips had gotten wider and her chest was bigger, her face had lost all its roundness, and she carried herself in a different manner as well. When she hugged Hidan, Kakuzu couldn't help but feel a little jealous, as well as a little awkward. He wasn't really counting his money, but he had to make it look like it he wasn't affected.

Hidan leaned down next to Hiro's ear and began to whisper so only she could hear him. "Look I don't know if your still mad or not, but he told me what happen and then let me beat the shit out of him. He felt like shit for saying that to you and he really didn't fucking mean it. Why don't you at least say hi to him for old times?" Hidan looked to find Hiro staring at him in confusion at first and slowly it dawned on her who 'he' was. She pulled out of Hidan embrace and looked around her for a minute only finding faces of those she did not know until finally landing on a man counting his money.

Her heart actually skipped at beat from shock. Sure he still had the same tattoos and the same shaggy hairstyle, but he had matured, just like Hidan. She smiled warmly as she walked towards him slowly… she had forgiven him a long time ago about what had happen and swore the next time she seen him to tell him so, but for some reason she felt so nervous. Finally she stood in front of him, she waited for him to realize it and almost laughed when he did. He stopped counting and looked up uncaringly at first, but his eyes widen when he realized it was her and stood up abruptly.

Hidan smirked at his friend's behavior before busting out laughing when he saw Kisame's face of shock and doubt. Kakuzu heard this and looked straight at Hidan and the others and began glaring, daring any of them to say something. Hidan just laughed harder.

"I'm going kill you one day, idiot." Kakuzu growled as he glared daggers at Hidan wishing for him to explode, but was pulled to abrupt stop when he heard Hiro laughing.

"That would be fun to watch…." Hiro muttered as she looked up at the ceiling imaging how the scene would play out.

"You're sadistic." Temari muttered as she walked to stand beside the rest of the Akatsuki, the other girls close behind.

"I know. Anyhow…." Hiro looked pointedly up at Kakuzu before poking him in the chest and glared. "Don't even think you're getting out of hug Mr. Doom and Gloom." She smiled as she wrapped arms around the shocked man before smiling when he returned it. He leaned down and began speaking to were only Hiro could hear him.

Hinata watched as her friend hug the tall man before he leaned down and began whispering into her ear. At first this made her uneasy, since she was worried he was trying to flirt with her, but realized that wasn't the case when she looked at him with a sad smile and touched his cheek.

"I forgive you…. Friends?" Hiro asked with a small smile as she removed her hand from his cheek and placed it in front of him for a hand shake, but was surprised when he pulled her into a hug and chuckled.

"Friends." He chuckled before letting her go again just to chuckle when she glared at him. She looked like a kitten that thinks it is a tiger! HA!

"Anyhow, I need to introduce you to my bridesmaids!" Hiro gasped as she ran towards her friends ignoring the questioning looks she got from them along with Hidan's friends. She smiled as she reached the nearest person and grabbed their hand, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug as she introduced her.

"This is Tenten! She's a weapon specialist and can prolly kick your ass. She works part time in some crazy-man's gym." Hiro announced as she pushed Tenten forward so everyone got a good look at her.

"Hey Gai-sensei is only a little crazy. Oh and hello." Tenten smiled as she waved at them, not catching the curious look of a certain tall blue man.

"And this is Sakura! She's in training to be a doctor under Dr. Tsunade in New York." Hiro once again pushed her pink haired friend forward to stand beside Tenten.

"What the hell, Hiro? You can't just push people around." Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms and glared at the small girl who began to pout. She was like a doll, a beautiful short tempered doll in his eyes.

"But it's fun." Hiro pouted before smirking and grabbing the next person and pulling them to stand beside Sakura. "This is Ino! She owns a small flower shop on the square and is a fashion designer as well. Oh also her and Sakura are best friends." The blonde haired girl glared at Hiro before smiling and wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulders and gave a thumb up to the boys with a wink.

"How ya doing boys?" Ino asked in her best seductive voice and laughed when the boy's stared at her like she was an idiot, except for one, who's blue eyes stared at her in admiration.

"Anyhow…" Hiro laughed awkwardly and grabbed another one of her friend's hand and led her to stand beside Ino, her friend immediately hid her eyes with her bangs as she ducked her head. "This lovely and shy Nymph is Hinata! She's an heir to a large business, but she is a physical therapist and wants to teach." Hiro said in a gentle voice.

"H-hi." Hinata whispered quietly as she looked up to the men in front of her. As she glanced up she happened to make eye contact of a man with golden eyes and two different skin tones. She squeaked an apology before ducking her head again.

"And finally this is my maid of honor… Temari!" Hiro exclaimed as she pulled Temari to stand by Hinata. "She's the best mechanic you'll find around the neighborhood. Heck prolly the best in the city."

"Oh stop it… No wait please continue." Temari smirked cockily as she looked down into short best friend's wine irises and then looked up only to look into the same exact colored eyes only at a taller height. "You must be the famous Hidan?" Temari asked as she walked forward to shake his hand.

He was wearing a designer black pin-striped long sleeve button up collar shirt with half of it unbutton to show off his well-developed chest, a pair of dark blue jeans, black pointer toe boots, and his famous Jashin pendent. Temari couldn't help, but find him attractive, but she knew how men were…they would only say things they didn't mean in the beginning, and show their true colors later on.

"Yes I fucking am… What's it to ya bitch?" Hidan shook her hand cockily and smirked when she began to glare.

"Oh Hidan, can you not be so… so… so you?" Hiro asked with a laugh that soon many others joined in as well.

"You fucking little brat!" Hidan snarled, but was given a pointed look by Pein and straightened up to begin introducing the gang.

"Alright, stitch ass is Kakuzu, the blue shark is Kisame, red eyes in Itachi—" Hidan started but was interrupted by the girls.

"Holy shit! He could pull off as your ex's brother, Forehead!" Ino yelled as she pointed at Itachi. Tenten observed him for a moment, as did Temari, Sakura, and Hiro. Hinata did not want to be rude and stare at the man kept her head down.

"You're right he does look like Sasuke." Tenten stated as she looked over him and smiled when he stiffened up slightly.

"He's defiantly an Uchiha with those eyes and hair." Temari pointed out as she looked over her nails before looking down at her best friend. "Did Shisui say he had any relatives over here?"

"Not any I can recall… He said there was a black sheep in the family though." Hiro added helpfully.

"Your face is pissing me off actually." Sakura mumbled as she looked away from him and her snickering best friend. Suddenly The blue man, Kisame, a blonde headed man, Hidan, and a man with a bright orange shirt with a lollipop on it busted out laughing with tears in their eyes.

"I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that to you Itachi." Kisame laughed as he patted Itachi on the back as the man stared blankly at the girls.

"Hn."

"He even speaks like Sasuke!" Ino yelled again, causing the rest of the Akatsuki to smirk at their fellow member who looked even more uncomfortable.

"Damn it, its official, he defiantly an Uchiha." Temari mock scowled before laughing.

"You know my Onee-san?" Itachi asked Ino ignoring Temari's comment. The girls immediately ceased their laughter as they looked at him lost before recognition hit them.

"You're Sasuke's brother?" Tenten asked doubtingly. He did look an awful lot like Sasuke, but he also looked a little different. His hair was a duller brown and was longer as she could tell in low pony tail. His eyes were the same piercing red as Sasuke, but his were colder and had seen more things than his younger spoiled brother. He was also taller and lankier than his brother and wore darker colors. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and black tennis shoes.

"Hn."

Tenten stared at him for a moment with her head tilted to the side. _'Was that an answer?' _

"He said yes. Sorry panda, we are still teaching him more words." Kisame whispered into Tenten's ear suddenly causing her to jump and spin around to attack, but manage to stop herself as she stared up at the six foot tall man.

Kisame, unlike his friend, was wearing more neutral colors and immediately Tenten knew he had a sense of humor. He was wearing a turquoise short sleeve shirt, that fitted tightly around his strong built, that had a grey shark head coming up from the bottom of the shirt with a red tie on its neck as it swam for the sailboat at the top of his shirt. He wore light blue jeans and navy and baby blue colored tennis shoes. His hair was styled to give off the impression of a docile fin and was a navy blue to his light blue complexion, and had gills tattooed under his brown fish like eyes. Then when he smiled, Tenten couldn't stop her smile as she noticed his sharp teeth.

"I believe he needs more lessons, Sharkey." Tenten laughed at the shocked look on Kisame's face before turning to look at Itachi with a mock look of concern.

"Hard to believe, he's come a long way." Kisame said in a proud voice, as he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips and looked at Itachi, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke is my little brother. How may I ask is it that you know of him?"

"He's a no good cheating son of a bitch!" Sakura snapped, her eyes burning making them greener.

"We met him in college and he's Sakura's ex. Also, Hiro is marring into the Uchiha family." Ino explained with a laugh.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled as he looked at Hiro and then to Itachi.

"Shisui is very sweet Hidan so don't start. And finish introducing." Hiro begged her brother.

"Fuck. Fine… The red headed bastard is Sasori, the fucking blonde pansy is Deidra, the fucking annoying guy in orange is fucking Tobi, the guy beside Tobi is his older fucking brother Madara, the guy with piercings is Pein, and the bit—woman is Konan his fucking wife." Hidan introduced them all not realizing he left one out until.

"A-and w-who ar-are y-y-you?" Hinata asked as she shyly looked between her bangs up at the man with golden eyes and two skin tones.

"_Zetsu. _**Bastard you forgot about us dipshit!" **Zetsu yelled at his friend. Hinata's eyes widen when his voice changed so suddenly, but blushed when he kindly smiled at her. _"I'm sorry, he can be quiet rude."_ His voice was laid back and less serious than the one that had spoken before.

"What the—" Temari started, but was interrupted as the man with an orange shirt jumped up in down in front of Hiro, reminder her what Kankuro acted like when he was kid and was given a lot of sugar.

"Tobi is so happy to meet Hidan-sempai's sister! And Hiro-chan is a good girl just like Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he hugged Hiro.

"Can't breathe Tobi!" Hiro yelled as she tried to escape his grasp.

"And Panda-chan is a good girl too!" Tobi yelled as he hugged Tenten. "Also Pretty Girl-chan and Blossom-chan are good girls!" Tobi then tackled Ino and Sakura to the ground.

"Tobi you idiot! Don't tackle people, yeah!" Deidra yelled as he and Sasori pulled Tobi off the shocked girls.

"We have not succeeded in house training him yet." Sasori said in a dull voice as he helped Sakura to her feet and Deidra helped Ino to her feet.

"Does he do that to everyone?" Ino asked as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"No, only if introduce yourself to him then he attacks you, yeah."

"Oh shit, Hinata! Tobi don't hug Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she went for her friend, but was too late.

"Bunny-chan is a good girl too!" Tobi yelled as he hugged Hinata around her waist and buried his head into her neck and twisted her around as he lifted her off her feet. Her face immediately went from pale to the same shade of red as Sasori's hair. "Tobi thinks Bunny-chan smells good!" They didn't think it was possible, but her face turned even redder and she began to feel light headed.

'_He's hugging me and said I smell good.'_ Hinata almost passed out at this thought when suddenly he was ripped off of Hinata by a very pissed Temari. Hinata hit the floor with a squeak and went to hide behind the closes person nearby, which happen to be Zetsu.

"Didn't anyone ever teach never to hug strangers?" Temari yelled as she threw him towards his older brother.

"Oh now you've done it." Kakuzu mumbled and Hiro looked up at him curiously.

"Has Tobi been a bad boy?" Tobi asked from the floor as he curled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them and gave Temari puppy dog eyes. She was however unaffected by them.

"Yes." Temari snarled at the boy.

"Why did you say that, yeah?" Deidra yelled frantically as he looked around the room for a place to hide.

"I agree! You could have just lied!" Kisame waved his arms around in the air.

"Hn."

"This is not going to end well." Sasori mumbled.

"_This is going to suck. _**Tobi don't listen to what that girl said. **_You're a very good boy."_

"Pay up, Hidan."

"Fuck you stitches."

"Can someone explain what's going on—" Hiro started but was cut off when Tobi exploded.

"TOBI IS A BAD BOY! TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO BE A BAD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi wailed and cried enough for everyone to cover their ears and pray for it to stop!

"Madara do something." Pein asked, since he couldn't order him too. Unlike the rest of them he was too cool to cover his ears, but the twitching of his lips showed his annoyance and the fact that he was in pain.

"Tobi, I'll buy you ice cream on the way back." Madara said in an amused voice as he put in ear plugs so he was unaffected by the noise. Ah how he loved to watch others in pain.

"Yay! Tobi a good boy! Because only good boys get Ice cream!" Tobi yelled as he grabbed Madara's hand and dragged him to the car.

"How many times was that kid dropped on the head?" Temari asked as she stood up straight.

"One to fucking many times." Hidan claimed as he brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"So… who's riding with whom?" Hiro asked.

.

.

.

.

**So we had a little Zetsu! A crying Tobi! I love them two!**

**Anyhow please tell what you think! **

**Reviews= Happy Author= more inspiration= faster updates**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow friends! I know I haven't updated in forever so please don't hurt me!**

**For once I don't feel like ranting on here so I'll just do a simple disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I, Clumsy0132, do not own Naruto…. If I do I think I'd tackle Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, or Kisame to the ground and kiss them! **

**Said men: O.o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Damn Fake-French Concierge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean there is no reservation?" Hiro asked through clenched teeth as she leaned over the front desk and glared at the fake French concierge that stared blankly back at her.

"I'm sorry madam, but there is no reservation under the name, Hiro Fumetsu . Unless you are reserving a room, I'm going to have to ask you to…" He gave her an unimpressed look, before looking back down to his black planning book. "… leave the premises. I believe the Super 8 is located further down the road."

That was it for Hiro she stomped her foot and reached over the desk, grabbing the man by his neck tie and dragged him across the marble granite desk counter to where he was directly in front of her face. His eyes widen dramatically as he flared his arms around and gasped to say something.

"You listen to me and listen to me good, ya hear. Me and my fiancé, Shisui Uchiha, —" The man's eyes widen even further and began sputtering out apologizes that fell on deaf ears. "—were about to plan our wedding here, but do to your rude behavior I think I'll plan it at the Super 8!" Hiro yelled in his face as she pushed him back and began walking out of the five star high-class hotel.

"Wait madam!" This was the last thing that was heard from him as she walked out the spinning doors and stomped out to her friends and brother.

"Yo! Hiro! Your fiancé hooked us up good, right?" Ino yelled oblivious to Hiro's tensed figure and the dark look she was given.

Hiro pulled out her phone and began dialing as she walked towards the cars. Kakuzu and Hidan shared a knowing look and both backed away from her slightly as she leaned against Hidan's red Bentley, right between the two said men. Temari looked nervously at Tenten who looked to Hinata who looked at Sakura who quickly slapped Ino upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell forehead?" Ino snapped as she looked at Sakura who gave a pointed look to Hiro. Ino immediately went quiet and scowled at the hotel. "Who wants to stay here anyway?" She mumbled and walked away to sit on top of the blonde man's yellow Porsche's hood.

"You did like two seconds ago, yeah." Deidra smirked as he leaned against the side of his car to where he was only mere inches away from her.

"I lied." Ino snapped at the blonde man who just snickered.

"The names Deidra Iwa." He held out his hand for her to shake, she looked down at it unimpressed and then looked towards Sakura. Deidra was needless to say shocked, no girl has ever been oblivious to his charm! This was not right! He looked at himself in his side mirror. _'I don't have anything in my teeth… No ache. Then what went wrong?' _Beside him he heard a small chuckle that belonged to his best friend, competitor, housemate, and danna….. Sasori Akasuna. To show his respect that he has for his best friend and danna…. He flipped him off, which only earned him another chuckle. 

"Hey forehead! What's going on?" Ino called out. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away from Tenten and Hinata so that she could stand beside her best—yet clueless—friend.

"What do you think Pig? He didn't make our reservation." Sakura snapped as she looked over to Hiro who was dialing another number on her cell.

"Of course he didn't." Ino mumbled as she looked at the hotel once again.

"Wow, wow yeah. Who didn't make your reservation, yeah?" Deidra asked in confusion, Ino gave him an annoyed look, but luckily for him the pink haired girl was nice enough to answer him.

"Hiro's fiancé." Sakura growled as she looked at him with annoyance.

"Hm. I believe that Hidan was suppose to meet this fiancé." Sasori said as he leaned his side against the car behind Deidra and crossed his arm, giving the girl a bored expression.

"He was. However, his office called and said he was needed for the next two months, leaving Hiro to come without him." Sakura answered as she glared at the bored expression on Sasori's face. "And you are?"

"Sasori Akasuna." Sasori nodded to her, but didn't hold his hand out for her to shake.

"Hm, and what is that you do Mr. Akasuna?" Sakura asked slightly curious as to how he can afford a black Lamborghini.

"I own a rather large company that is in the production of puppets." Sasori smirked. This is usually were he always got the ladies attention, what girl doesn't what a guy that has a nice car, super rich, and owns a company, heck half didn't even care what his company did or how he built it. Pinky was as good as his now.

"You make dolls?" Sakura wanted to laugh at the look on his face. He went from bored, to arrogant, and now his eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing with no words coming out. Deidra began laughing bending over as he clutched his stomach and his single eye tearing up.

"That's…. a…. first… yeah!" He said between gasp. Ino began to giggle from the hood of the car.

"I DO NOT MAKE DOLLS, BRAT!" Sasori yelled, receiving shocked and wary glances from pass byers and more laughs from Deidra, Ino, and Sakura. From a short distance away the four were observed by two amused individuals and one stoic man.

.

.

.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a bunch?" Kisame laughed as he threw his head back holding his stomach. Tenten giggled from her seat in the blue Wrangler jeep. She was sitting in the passenger seat with door open and her feet hanging out. Kisame had walked around to lean against the jeep on Tenten's right. Itachi was standing in front of the two with his arms crossed and as always emotionless. Tenten and Kisame had just been in a heated argument on what Ninja turtle was better when they heard Sasori's outburst. Tenten looked at Kisame, who's head was tilted back and then to Itachi who had his eyebrow lifted slightly in amusement.

"I don't know I just pray he doesn't make Sakura too mad." Tenten laughed weakly before throwing another worried look to Hiro who was dialing yet another number into the phone. She knew this would happen, well not that they wouldn't have a hotel room to live in for the next three months, but she couldn't bring herself to be surprise. She sighed as she looked down to her feet that dangled, but was pulled from her thought when someone nudged her leg.

"What's up with that?" Kisame nodded his head towards Hiro, whose face was twisted into pure rage.

"Her fiancé didn't book our hotel rooms like he promised, and the front desk probably pissed her off somehow." Tenten muttered thoughtfully.

"H-he keeps doing this." A voice suddenly murmured out as Hinata came to join Tenten. Of course she was followed behind by an excited Tobi who wanted to hold her hand and the quiet Zetsu who watched over Tobi's every move.

"Doing what?" Itachi's voice not only surprised them, but caused Hinata to jump. She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. Itachi walked to stand beside Kisame allowing Zetsu, Hinata, and Tobi room in the now forming gossip circle. Usually Itachi was against such things, but hey this was his younger cousin they were talking about, and he hadn't heard much from them since he left for college seven years ago.

"Making plans, cancelling them, only half-way finishing them." Tenten answered as she looked at her nails in boredom. "It's not really surprising Hinata, heck I wasn't even surprised when he cancelled coming here."

Hinata nodded with a frown and looked over her shoulder at Hiro's angry face. She left not because she didn't show support in Hiro's decision, but she didn't want to hear all the nasty things Hiro was about to probably yell. She began twiddling her fingers lost in thought as she stood in front of Tenten now. She remembered when she first met Hiro.

.

.

.

_Flashback! Seven years ago…_

_._

_._

"_Come on Hinata! Temari wants us to come over!" Tenten pulled on Hinata's arm as they ran down the streets to get to Temari's apartment that was nearby the New York College. Tenten and Temari where a year older than her, but were still were friends along with Ino and Sakura, who she suspected where already there. She had meet Tenten through her older cousin Neji, when he had brought her over to study when they were freshmen in high school. They almost immediately clicked and Tenten become the older sister that she had always wanted._

_Hinata smiled as she remembered meeting her tomboy friend and laughed softly as the said friend began dragging her up the stairs to the third floors of an old apartment complex. When they reached room 3B Tenten let go of Hinata's arm and began bagging on the door. _

"_Open up! It's the police and you're under arrest for….. Crap I don't know just open up it's cold out here!" Tenten yelled as she rubbed her arms to conserve heat. Hinata giggled behind her hand and waited for the door to open._

"_I'm coming! Wait a damn minute!" Come Temari's muffled voice. The door was slung open and there stood Temari in her punk glory. She was wearing her favorite leather jacket with a white greased tank top underneath with dark blue jeans. "Come on in! I'll introduce you to the new roomy!" She left the door open and began walking towards the kitchen, leaving the stunned Hinata and Tenten outside. Temari never liked her roommates… like never! _

"_This should be good!" Tenten whispered as she walked inside after the punk teenager followed behind by the ever shy Hinata. As soon as the door was closed, the smell of pumpkin and brown sugar hit their noses, making their mouths water. _

"_Doesn't it smell good! I think I may break my diet just to have a piece!" Ino squealed as she leaned over the counter that separated the kitchen from the hall and living room._

"_Well I'm glad ya think so. It's not a hard recipe and I actually made it with low-carb stuff, but it's still fatting." A voice said from the kitchen. The girl's voice was not as tough or rough as Temari's nor was it as soft and kind as Hinata's, but more of in between. She was shorter than the rest of the girls in the room and had striking silver hair that reached just below her ears and was styled to stick in random directions. As the girl rose up to stand to her full height, which was still not very tall, Hinata was shocked by the color of her eyes. They were a purplish pink like a wine color, and her small pink lips were pulled into a mischievous smirk. Hinata knew immediately that things would turn out different from here on. _

"_Oi! Temari! You didn't tell me about the hottie with a body!" Hiro yelled as her smirk turned into a full smile. Temari rolled her eyes and sipped on her soda, and smiled as Hinata blushed. "Or that she was shy!" Hiro smiled kindly at Hinata and Tenten as she walked around the island or counter to stand in front of them. Tenten felt like she was towering over the small girl and Hinata found herself blushing even more. _

"_I'm Tenten and this Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tenten shook hands with Hiro "I love sharp things, action movies, and will kick your ass if you hurt Hinata." Hiro smiled kindly and then shook hands with Hinata. _

"_Hiro Fumetsu. I'm blunt, sarcastic, and have a nasty habit of getting thrown in jail! We're going to be great friends!" _

_Hinata and Tenten blinked, then looked at one another, and finally back at Hiro with one final blink the whole room filled with laughter. From that day on Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata became friends with Hiro. Of course Temari was already friends with her, but this is Hinata's flashback so that doesn't matter._

_End Flashback!_

_._

_._

Zetsu watched as a thoughtful look came across the shorter girl's face for a long time. Her large lavender eyes were distant as if she was recalling a memory, but soon she blinked and looked back Hidan's sister with a sigh and looked down to the ground with a sad expression. Oh how badly did Zetsu want to make that girl's frown go away despite only knowing her for one hour, which he found odd? Zetsu turned away from Hinata and stared up at the sky with mix emotion and two voices trying to dominate and voice their own thoughts of the situation. His lighter side wanted to simply ignore her said expression and take her mind off of whatever she was thinking and make her smile. While his darker side wanted to find out what was wrong in the first place.

"Why is bunny-chan sad?" Tobi's voice broke through Zetsu's thoughts and the others conversation. Zetsu looked to find Tobi hugging a very red faced Hinata as he stroked her long midnight blue hair. "Tobi doesn't like it if bunny-chan is sad!" Tobi began wailing while repeated this phrase over and over as well swinging his arms up over his head in the air and every so often grabbing the side of head and shaking it back and forth. Hinata step back after being released from his embrace and was now trying to calm him down with soothing words and had her arm in front of her bent at the elbow and was moving them up in down in a calming motion.

"**Tobi.**_ Please calm down your making her nervous." _Zetsu tried to reason and luckily it worked to a certain point Tobi calmed down but huge tears fell from his lone eye that wasn't covered by an eye-patch.

"I-I'm f-fine To-Tobi." Hinata smiled the best smile that she always reserved for her two friends back home when they were worried about her. It didn't quite reach her eyes though, of course nobody noticed this, but Zetsu—he wasn't a spy for the Akatsuki for nothing after all. Tobi smiled and began clapping and hugging her, Kisame took pity on the girl and put Tobi in a head lock away from her.

"Eh Bunny, seems you make him more excited than he already is. Good thing we got Zetsu!" Kisame began to laugh causing the said bunny was looking down to hide the flush a bright red on her cheeks and to feel light headed as she shuffled her feet back and forth. "Ow! Hey!"

"Leave her alone Sharky, she'll faint soon if you don't and I'll kick your ass then." Tenten said in a serious tone making Kisame double take her. Hinata smiled her first real smile at Tenten before looking back at Hiro who was calling one last number.

.

.

.

Hidan knew his sister had a temper, hell they were twins of course they had similarities. Hidan threw a look at the girl that was standing in front of Hiro and himself, he wanted to know and know now. He nodded his head to the side, indicating he wanted to talk to her in private, catching his gesture she nodded and walked away. He threw Kakuzu a look over Hiro and followed behind the girl with four pony tails, but was not disregarding the view of the girl's backside. What was her name again? Temari or something… why was that name familiar.

They stopped about ten feet away from Hiro; close enough she could see her clearly, but far enough she could talk privately to Hiro's brother. Temari nodded to herself and took a deep breath before she turned abruptly to face him and ended up causing him to run into her and now her face was at his very defined chest. He took three steps back and looked down at her with a serious expression that Hidan thought he'd never have to use, unless he was interrogating some bastard for Leader.

Temari found herself swallowing thickly as she looked up into his eyes. She knew they were twins, but now she was seeing the physical proof. Not only did they have the same eyes and hair, but the same facial expsressions…. And the one Hidan was giving her was very familiar to Hiro's 'I-am-serious-and-I'll-fuck-you-up' look.

"Look I want some fucking answers. What the hell is wrong with her? Why didn't her fiancé show his Jashin damn face? And why the hell does she have to call so many damn numbers to get ahold of him?" Hidan snarled at the girl. It wasn't her fault and he knew it, but he was in big brother mode.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Temari snapped as she took three steps and poked his chest with her pointer finger and her amber eyes began to bore into his own and he almost took a step back from the power of her glare, but he wasn't apart of a secret gang that often killed for nothing, so he returned her glare. She sighed dramatically as she turned her head to the right to look at a potted palm tree beside one of the many hotel pillars, closing her eyes, and taking a deep calming breath before looking him in the eyes once again. "Look it's not my place to tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can."

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan snapped.

"Because it's up to her! Nothing we say or do will change that! Now do you want some answer or shall I go back and help her deal with the douche!" Temari snapped again.

"Fuck…" Hidan whispered as he cupped his chin thoughtfully turning his head to the right and stared off to the rose bushes beside them.

Temari took four steps back and took another deep breath and closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. This was something she hadn't done since Christmas when she seen her brothers. Hidan turned to look her in the eye; as Temari stared into his wine eyes that looked so much like his sisters as he demanded the answers he could get, she couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine, but luckily she didn't show it.

"He's not here due to a contract that will take up to two months to deal with. The thing is he checked ahead of time three months ago when they had already planned this, the office promised not to interfere till after the honeymoon, but—"

"They suddenly can't hold if off that long or so he says." Hidan nodded in understanding.

"Right, he promised to have the hotel rooms ready for her when she arrived, but my bet is he didn't do it from her expression, and also the fact she calling so much. Normally if she can't get him on his cell she doesn't keep calling."

"What other numbers is she calling then?"

"Cell, private office, apartment, and now she is calling the secretary." Temari growled and with one final look she muttered. "Don't let Hiro know we had this little talk." Hidan nodded and she walked past him, making sure her shoulder knocked into his arm, the sudden action surprised him and caused him to stagger away from her. Hidan growled in annoyance, but turned and followed behind her. The two arrived just as the secretary answered the phone.

"_Hello, thank you for calling Uchiha Industries, Karin Bakana speaking." _

"Karin this is Hiro Fumetsu. Can you please go get Shisui so I can speak with him." Hiro asked in a calm voice through clenched teeth.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Fumetsu, but Mr. Uchiha is busy at the moment. He's in a business meeting." _Her voice was shaky as if she was lying, though Hiro didn't hear it, Kakuzu as well as Temari and Hidan did.

"Is there any way he can leave for a moment? It's rather urgent." Hiro began tapping her foot in annoyance as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes while taking deep calming breathes, before opening her eyes again.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Fumetsu, he said to hold all calls till he was finished later this evening. Do you want me to take a message?" _Karin said in a sickly sweet voice that Hiro immediately noticed and narrowed her eyes.

Konan and Pein had been sitting close by and both found themselves rather shocked that the girl did not have a nasty temper such as her own brother, as well as she had not mutter a single cuss word. As Konan observed the girls interaction with the boys, she found herself smiling slightly as she began plotting and twisting the turn of events into her plan of match making. She left her husband's side and began walking over to where Hiro was to listen to her reply.

"Yes can you tell him that he has forgot to book our rooms and that—" Hiro was cut off when Konan held out her hands and mouthed for her to hand over the phone. "—one moment someone wishes to speak." She handed over the cell phone to Konan quiet reluctantly, but her curiosity over-powered anything else. Konan placed the phone next to her ear, earning a curious look from Kakuzu, Hidan, Hiro, Temari, and Pein.

"Hello, this is Konan Nagato, co-owner of Akatsuki Company. I would like you, Ms. Bakana, to inform Mr. Shisui Uchiha that Ms. Fumetsu as well as her acquaintances will be proved temporary living quarters by the Akatsuki. If he has any complaints tell him to call me or my partner Pein Nagato. Thank you." Konan hung up the phone and gave it back to the shell shocked Hiro.

The only thought that crossed through the other's mind was _'What just happened?'_

"Konan, what are you planning?" Pein asked as he stood behind his wife. She turned to him and smiled sweetly looking innocent, but Pein seen the mischief in her eyes, and just huffed, knowing there was no stopping his wife's plans.

"I can promise you I don't know what you are speaking off." Konan faked innocent before turning her attention back to Hiro and Temari. "Hidan has been a part of our gang since college. I don't see how it would be harmful to help out his sister with her wedding plans." Konan gave a soft smile before she turned to glare at the men who stiffened up with reason. "Besides it would be nice not to be completely surrounded by males all the time." She snapped and with her eyes dared anyone to question her motives. Luckily all the men very much enjoyed their lives and did not wish to die today.

"Well Ms. Nagato… Not to seem rude, but I will not allow you to pay for any hotel rooms." Hiro stated as she stood up straight and crossed her arms with a determined face. Konan chuckled slightly; Hidan would do this as well when he was set on something.

"Just call me Konan, alright. And I won't have to pay for a thing."

"Eh?" They chorused, except Kakuzu who just scrunched his nose and frowned slightly. Hiro caught this and began to giggle; she remembered when she would kiss his nose when he did that just to annoy him further, but of course she would never do such a thing now! She was happily engaged and madly in love with him! Wait why is she thinking such things as kissing Kakuzu's nose! She blushed almost as bad as Hinata before pinching her arm and giving a small yelp when it hurt, and then ignored the reason behind her embarrassment and her-dealing-punishment-onto-herself questioning eye.

"Konan what are you up to?" Pein whispered into Konan's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She smiled innocently as she looked up to him and whispered back.

"You'll see."

.

.

.

.

**Alright I know it's not that long shot me now! I usually want it up to 7,000 at least but I'm kinda stumped at the moment so I decided to just post what I got and I put the next part up when it's finish as for now this is all I got!**

**So review please! Reviews=inspiration=happy author=faster updates**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**V**


End file.
